Known within the prior art are devices for lifting boats out of water for such purposes as making repairs, protecting boats from dock collision caused by tidal action, and preventing damage to a boat's hull from excessive exposure to water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,914 describes and shows a boat lift that consists of a frame which cradles and lifts a boat from the water by the means of a hydraulic ram. The device requires a person to enter the water to secure several members of the device around the bottom of the hull. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,247 describes a programmable boat lift control system that with the push of a button, the lift may either raise or lower the boat to a pre-programmed elevation.
Both of these devices are useful for lifting boats out of water, but are both limited to lifting and lowering the boat in a vertical direction which is indicative of the general state of the art in boat lifting devices. The prior art fails to teach an apparatus that can both, lift and lower a boat in a vertical direction and transfer the boat in a horizontal direction. Applicant has discovered the need to transfer boats over barriers, such as water divider walls. In many areas salt water and fresh water are separated by various types of barriers. Barriers are needed to separate fresh water from salt water due to the various types of organisms, plants and animals why only survive in either salt or fresh water, but not both. Regardless of the need to isolate salt from fresh water, boats and other types of water vehicles still require access to and from these separate bodies of water.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, Applicant's invention is herein presented.